


ha'nsol private school boy

by happiny



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, they go to a really snobby private school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiny/pseuds/happiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tdoog highschool shenanigans<br/>also they're all gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Saturday, 5:34 PM_

Byungjoo groaned and threw his Macbeth book across the room. Jiho, who was sitting in Hansol’s desk chair, was forced to quickly raise his own copy of the play in front of his face to prevent Byungjoo’s book from breaking his nose, “I’m _bored_ ,” Byungjoo complained as he buried his face into Hansol’s pillow.

            “No offence, but you’re a terrible porter,” Hojoon sighed, closing his copy of Macbeth and picking himself up from Hansol’s bedroom carpet as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

            “You’re just upset because I get to be Macbeth, and you have to be a porter and Lady Macbeth,” Hansol snickered as he wrenched his pillow out from under Byungjoo’s head, causing the boy to groan again in annoyance.

            “No I’m not,” Byungjoo replied indignantly, sitting upright and grabbing the pillow out of Hansol’s hands, “Jokes on you. Macduff kills you in Act Five,” he announced, pointing at Jiho before hitting Hansol over the head with the pillow.

            “You could have at least said ‘spoiler alert’,” Jiho piped up, who was currently spinning around on Hansol’s desk chair.

            “Okay, well, _spoiler alert_ …” Hansol grinned, grabbing another pillow and raising it, preparing to hit Byungjoo with it, “… Lady Macbeth kills herself in Act Five, Scene Five.”

            Byungjoo blocked Hansol’s attack with his own pillow, “Okay, well I’ll have you know that the porter is alive and well for the entire play, and lives happily ever after.”

            “Alright, well I, Malcolm, become the king at the end of this play, so I guess I win,” Hojoon declares loudly, looking into Hansol’s mirror and fixing his hair, “I’m kind of done with this, do you guys just wanna go get McDicks or something?”

            “Yeah, fuck Macbeth,” Jiho cheered, tossing his book on the ground as he stood up from the chair, looking a little disoriented after spinning around in it.

            Byungjoo rolled off of Hansol’s bed and started making his was towards Hansol’s bedroom door, “Yeah, but also… _Fuck_ Macbeth,” he smirked, winking at Hansol over his shoulder.

            Hojoon snorted as Hansol flung his pillow as hard as he could at Byungjoo’s back, exclaiming, “You’re so gross!”

 

 

            _Saturday, 5:58PM_

           

            Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in McDonald’s, Hansol sipping his chocolate milkshake as he rested his head on Jiho’s shoulder, who was taking a picture of his McFlurry for his snapchat story. Hojoon and Byungjoo were sitting across from them, sharing fries and a 6 piece chicken McNuggets.

            Hansol reached across the table for a fry, dipping it in the container of ketchup, before continuing to verbally bash their drama teacher behind her back, “Seriously though, she only gave me an 81% on my monologue last month,” Hansol complained.

            “What a bitch,” Jiho offered helpfully as he scooped his Cookies and Cream McFlurry into his mouth.

            “Yeah, so she better give me a good mark on this fucking Macbeth speech. I’m great at Shakespeare,” Hansol insisted as he helped himself to another fry.

            “Gross, look at who just walked in,” Byungjoo whispered, looking over Jiho and Hansol at the entrance to the McDonald’s.

            Hansol and Jiho both turned around to look, trying to be discreet but not really succeeding. They caught sight of twelve yelling, cheering, and laughing boys entering the McDonald’s, wearing their school’s jerseys and drenched in sweat.

            Hansol and Jiho both quickly turned back around.

            “Maybe they won’t notice us…” Hojoon muttered under his breath.

            “Oh, hey guys!”

            Byungjoo pulled a face at Hansol, Jiho, and Hojoon before putting on a smile, “Oh, hi! How are you guys doing?” he bubbled.

            Four of the boys, Sehyuk, Dongsung, Sanggyun, and Hyunho had broken off from their group to walk up to their table. Jiho wrinkled his nose slightly as the sweaty boys approached.

            “We just got back from a basketball game,” Hyunho announced, pointing at his jersey.

            “Well, how did it go?” Hansol inquired, sipping from his milkshake and smiling sweetly.

            “We won,” Sehyuk proclaimed proudly. Some sweat from his hair rolled down the side of his face and Hojoon leant a little closer to Byungjoo.

            The drama students all smiled warmly and each chimed something along the lines of “That’s great! Congratulations!”

            “I got a three-pointer fifteen seconds from the end,” Sanggyun announced, grinning at Hansol.

            “That…sounds wonderful,” Hansol beamed as Sehyuk slapped Sanggyun on the shoulder.

            “Alright we’re going to go get some burgers, we’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Sehyuk announced, much to the joy of the drama students who all chorused in saying goodbye.

            The basketball players then left to go join their friends in line for food, unfortunately somewhat leaving their stench behind.

            “Let’s get out of here,” Hojoon suggested, grabbing the box of chicken nuggets as Byungjoo picked up the box of fries and the four boys hastily made their way out of the McDonald’s.

            Jiho spooned more McFlurry into his mouth and snickered down at Hansol as they went outside into the cold fall air, “You have no idea what a three-pointer is do you?”

            Hansol elbowed Jiho in the ribs, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

**Xero's snapstory:**

 

 

 

 

            _Monday, 10:37 AM_

Hansol sighed and gave up on trying to pay attention to his math teacher. He began doodling in the corner of his notebook, unintelligently relying on Byungjoo to write down what their teacher was saying so that he could copy it from him later when he’s feeling more motivated.

            Five minutes later, half of his notebook page was covered in swirls and stars and lyrics from Blank Space by Taylor Swift. He looked up at the teacher who had still not ceased her droning about geometric sequences. The chalk board was completely covered in notes and equations. Hansol glanced over at Byungjoo’s page, which to his horror, was completely blank. Hansol pursed his lips, his brow furrowing when he noticed Byungjoo was texting someone on his shiny new iPhone 6 under the desk.

            Byungjoo smirked slightly to himself at his phone as he texted, glancing up at the teacher every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t caught texting.

            “Who are you texting?” Hansol curiously asked him under his breath, leaning closer, wondering if it was Jiho or Hojoon who both currently had a spare period.

            Byungjoo’s smirk slid off his face and he angled his phone screen away from Hansol, “None of your business,” he replied somewhat frostily.

            Hansol’s jaw dropped, “What?” he whispered.

            Byungjoo didn’t answer and he locked his phone, sliding it into his backpack.

            “What? Is it Jiho? Hojoon?” Hansol inquired, pouting slightly. Even though being nosy was just part of his nature, this trait was amplified when it came to Byungjoo because the two boys kept no secrets between each other.

            Byungjoo shrugged, looking up at the chalk board, “Pay attention to the lesson, or you’re going to fail the test next week,” he advised.

            Hansol’s jaw dropped for the second time, “Yeah, says you, who was on his phone for the past twenty minutes. Who the fuck were you texting, seriously?” Hansol didn’t even care about who he was texting at first, but Byungjoo was being strangely secretive and really fucking annoying. Byungjoo wasn’t paying attention either, so who was he to call out Hansol for doing the same?

            Byungjoo shot a cold look at Hansol, “ _Seriously_ ,” he imitated Hansol’s tone of voice, “Mind your own fucking business. What’s wrong with you?”

            Hansol scoffed and was about to whisper a retort back at him, when he noticed that Sangwon, who was sitting in the row ahead of Hansol and Byungjoo, had turned around in his seat and was staring quizzically at him. Hansol opened his mouth to snap at him to turn around, but stopped himself when he realized that their teacher and the rest of the class was staring at him and Byungjoo as well.

            “Well?” the teacher, Ms Lee asked, looking at Hansol with an annoyed expression on her face.

            “Uh…” Hansol felt his cheeks turn pink and he bit his lip. He noticed Sangdo in the row ahead of him mouthing the answer to him, and Hansol internally cursed his inability to read lips.

            “Not paying attention?” the math teacher inquired, before turning her gaze to Byungjoo, “How about Mr Kim Byungjoo?”

            Sangdo looked at Hansol apologetically before turning back to the front of the class. Hansol continued to chew on his bottom lip, not even risking to glance over at Byungjoo.

            “Detention after school today, both of you. Next time I would suggest paying attention in class instead of chatting. Come to the math department office at 4.”

            Byungjoo dropped his head onto the desk with a sharp sigh, and Hansol felt his cheeks burn into an even deeper shade of red as his stomach dropped.

            Hansol nervously began picking at the skin around his normally immaculate fingernails as their teacher continued the lesson. He had never had a detention before. Byungjoo and Jiho had always been the ones to get detentions in their friend group, while Hansol and Hojoon had always been the boys who were loved by all of their teachers. Hansol picked up his pencil and tried in vain to pay attention. He didn’t dare to even look at Byungjoo for the rest of class.

 

           

            _Monday, 12:19PM_

            The anticipation of detention loomed over Hansol's head for the rest of the day. Byungjoo was mysteriously missing at lunch and Hansol ate in their usual deserted stairwell behind the stage with just Hojoon and Jiho. Hansol brought up the issue, but Hojoon and Jiho simply dismissed Hansol's worries as unimportant.

            "He's probably at a club or something," Hojoon offered, crunching loudly on an apple as he scrolled through his instagram feed on his iPhone 6. Why did everyone seem to have the iPhone 6 except for Hansol? He was going to be stuck with his 5S for at least a few more months until his contract expired.

            Hansol stuck out his bottom lip, frowning down at his Greek pasta salad, "No, like he's seriously mad at me. Who was he texting anyway?" he grumbled as he picked through his salad for the feta cheese.

            Jiho rolled his eyes. Classic. Hansol silently prayed that his eyes would get stuck like that one day.

            "Maybe you should give Byungjoo some space, Hansol," Hojoon suggested. He actually looked up from his iPhone when he spoke so Hansol knew he meant business, "I mean like, who cares who he was texting anyway? Just leave him alone for once. Maybe he thinks you're being too clingy."

            This had to be pretty far up on the list of the "Top Twenty Shittiest Pieces of Advice Hansol Has Ever Received", along with the time Dongsung had told him to eat a worm in the 1st grade, and the time in the 9th grade that Sehyuk assured him not to worry because he most definitely had his part of the geography project covered. Hansol looked at Jiho, expecting him to stand up for him, or at least roll his eyes at Hojoon, but neither of these things happened.

Hansol didn't say anything and he chose to return to violently picking apart his pasta salad, frowning even more deeply than before when he realized that there were no more large chunks of feta cheese left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so just for ur future reference for future chapters:  
> Drama kids – Hansol, BJoo, Xero, Hojoon  
> Althetes – Pgoon, Gohn, Seogoong, Atom, Kidoh  
> Debate kids – Kidoh, Sangdo  
> Mathletes – Nakta, Jenissi  
> Doesn’t do anything- Yano  
> Robotics- Jenissi, Nakta,  
> Band- Sangdo, Jenissi
> 
> please let me know if you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!! comments are vry much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward detention and awkward bus rides  
> general awkwardness

_Monday, 3:00PM_

            Hansol flinched as the bell rang for last period to end, and he scrambled to shove his chemistry binder and textbook into his backpack. Hansol would _not_ be late for detention. He didn’t want to make the situation with Ms Lee even worse - she had pretty much adored him up until this point.

            The way Hansol frantically shoved all his school supplies into his bag earned him a questioning look from his assigned lab bench partner, Hyosang, “Going somewhere exciting after school?” he asked, smiling slightly as he closed his binder and textbook.

            Hansol bit his lip, shaking his head, “Uh… Detention…” he replied, smiling sheepishly.

            Hyosang shot him a knowing look, “Good luck,” he grinned, laughing slightly.

 

 

            _Monday, 3:11PM_

            Hansol stopped in front of the door to the math department office, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He turned to the right when he heard footsteps echoing down the hall, and he caught sight of Byungjoo, who was currently fixing his blonde fringe while looking at his fancy iPhone 6 screen that was presumably on front camera so he could inspect his hair. He suddenly looked up from his phone and locked eyes Hansol. Byungjoo's expression was stone cold, and Hansol held his gaze with a look that was equally as cold.

            Byungjoo looked from Hansol to the door and back again when he arrived, slipping his phone into his pocket, "Did you knock?" he asked, continuing to stare blankly at Hansol.

            "Oh... Uh... No..." Hansol replied, feeling a little stupid.

            Byungjoo gave him a weird look before turning to the door and knocking on it himself. Hansol glared at his phone as the slightly taller boy slipped it into his front shirt pocket.

            After a few seconds, Ms Lee answered the door, "Oh, hello boys!" she greeted, smiling kindly. The two boys both mumbled a quick "Hello."

            “Alright we’ll go upstairs when Hyunho gets here… Oh, here he is,” Ms Lee nodded and smiled over Hansol’s shoulder.

            Hansol turned and saw Hyunho walking down the hallway towards them. He nodded at Hansol and Byungjoo.

            Ms Lee disappeared into the office again before returning with a binder and her laptop, “Okay boys, let’s head upstairs to room 314,” Ms Lee announced, walking past the three boys and leading the way down the hall towards the stairwell, “You will have to sit there with me until four-ish.”

            The three boys all murmured some form of acknowledgement as they followed her towards the classroom. Ms Lee set her laptop on the teacher’s desk and nodded, “Sit wherever you would like. You can do homework, but no talking,” she clarified before glancing down at Byungjoo’s phone in his shirt pocket, “Put your phones on my desk please. Hansol and Hyunho, too.” Byungjoo turned slightly so he could roll his eyes without Ms Lee seeing. He slapped his phone on the desk - light enough so that his screen wouldn’t crack.

            Hansol and Hyunho both dug through their bags for their phones and placed them on the desk as well before finding a seat. Hansol sat at the very back, while Hyunho and Byungjoo sat closer to the front, although on opposite sides of the room.

            Hansol sighed and pulled out his chemistry textbook, deciding to get a head start on the homework even though it wasn’t due until Thursday. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad-he could get the homework done that he knew he wouldn’t feel like doing once he got home. Pretty Little Liars was on tonight - there was no way he was going to miss that for some chemistry homework.

            After doing about four homework problems, Hansol got bored and he found himself doodling in the margins for a few minutes before he glanced up at the clock above the door. It was about 3:50. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand as he looked around the room. Ms Lee was on her laptop with her ear buds in, supposedly doing work.

            “Hyunho, can I borrow an eraser?” Byungjoo asked, looking over at the boy sitting across the room from him. Ms Lee didn’t react in the slightest. _She must have her music on pretty loud_ , Hansol concluded.

            Hyunho tossed his eraser across the room at Byungjoo who caught it with a quick “Thanks!”

            Hansol looked back down at his chemistry homework. The next question had him completely stumped. They surely hadn’t covered this in class, was Ms Park allowed to assign them questions that they hadn’t been taught to solve? Hansol frowned and crossed his arms over his desk, resting his chin on his hands.

            Hyunho and Byungjoo were both beginning to put all of their schoolwork back into their backpacks, evidently anxious to leave. Hansol checked the clock – it was nearly four, so he started packing up his schoolwork, silently deciding to ignore that last homework question and complain about how they had never learned that concept next class.

            When Ms Lee finally dismissed them, the three boys all quickly stood up, eager to go home, and grabbed their phones on the way out. They awkwardly walked down the hall together in silence towards their lockers. Hansol dawdled a little while putting on his jacket and fixing his hair in his magnetic locker mirror so he wouldn’t have to walk out of the school with Byungjoo. After Hyunho and Byungjoo were both long gone from the halls, Hansol finally locked his locker and made his way out of the school.

 

 

            _Monday, 4:32 PM_

            Hansol softly hummed Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson as he waited by himself at the bus stop. He shivered slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting from foot to foot impatiently. _Why was the bus always late when it was fucking freezing outside?_ Hansol thought angrily.

            “Hansol!”

            Hansol turned and saw Sangdo from his functions class waving and walking towards him with Hyosang from his chemistry class. Hansol smiled widely at them, “Hi Sangdo, hi Hyosang. What kept you guys at school so late?”

            “Debate team,” Hyosang replied, checking the time on his phone and looking down the street for the bus. _An iPhone 6… Of course,_ Hansol thought to himself spitefully.

            “How was the detention?” Sangdo asked kindly, smiling a little.

            Hansol shrugged, laughing slightly, “I don’t know. We just sat in a classroom doing homework. How was debate?”

            “It was alright. It was just a practice, we have a real debate next weekend,” Sangdo explained before looking down the street, “Oh, here’s the bus.”

            The three boys climbed up the steps into the bus once it stopped in front of them, dispensing their bus tokens in the container. The bus was rather crowded so they had to stand. For the first few stops, Hansol simply looked out the bus window because Hyosang and Sangdo were deep in conversation about the practice debate they just had and quite frankly, Hansol didn’t give a shit so he just tuned out their voices and willed time to go faster.

            “Alright, this is my stop,” Hyosang announced as the bus slowed to a stop, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?” he grinned at Hansol and Sangdo who both said goodbye, before exiting the bus, along with nearly half of the bus’ passengers, opening up a bunch of seats. Sangdo and Hansol went all the way to the back of the bus to sit down.

            Hansol took off his backpack and put it in his lap so he could sit down more comfortably, and Sangdo did the same.

            “Hey, Hansol?”

            “Yeah?” Hansol asked, looking at Sangdo.

            “Are you okay? You’re a lot more quiet than usual,” Sangdo observed, looking concerned.

            Hansol shrugged, “I don’t know. I got into a fight with Byungjoo, which really sucks. You know when we were snapping at each other in functions today?”

            Sangdo nodded, “That does suck. But you guys are really close, I’m sure you will work it out soon. Maybe you should talk to him about it,” he suggested as he fiddled with his backpack zipper.

            Hansol shrugged again, “Yeah but like… We literally tell each other everything, and like, today he was texting someone during class and I was like ‘Oh, who are you texting?’ right? Because like, I thought it was like Jiho or Hojoon or someone, so I would be like ‘Oh, tell them I say hi,’ you know? But then he was like ‘Mind your own fucking business,’ and like… I don’t really care who he’s texting but like why is he trying to keep it a secret from me?” he asked, even though Sangdo obviously didn’t have the answer.

            Before waiting for Sangdo to respond, Hansol continued talking, “Do you think, like… He’s dating someone and he didn’t tell me? But like, why wouldn’t he tell me? Or maybe he was like, shit talking me to someone so he didn’t want me to see!” Hansol gasped, his eyes wide.

            “I really don’t think he was shit-talking you, Hansol,” Sangdo responded reassuringly, patting Hansol on the shoulder, “This was before you guys got mad at each other in math.”

            “Oh, that’s true… Then he’s dating someone. Or at least texting a guy that he likes. That has to be it. Oh my god,” Hansol grinned excitedly, as if he forgot about his drama with Byungjoo, “Who do you think it is?”

            Sangdo shrugged, “I feel like you would know better than me,” he stated, smiling a little.

            Hansol frowned, “Yeah, I would, wouldn’t I?” he asked, suddenly looking directly at Sangdo, who nodded cautiously, “Why the _fuck_ hasn’t he told me?” Hansol looked out the window and fell silent for a few seconds so Sangdo spoke up.

            “I think he’ll tell you eventually, Hansol. Just give him a little while,” Sangdo advised, “Maybe you’re right and he does think he likes someone, but he just wants to wait until he’s sure that he’s sure he does before he tells you, you know?

            Hansol nodded, looking down at his hands. Actually, Hansol and Byungjoo usually told each other if they found boys even the slightest bit attractive, but Sangdo obviously wouldn’t know that, “And now I’m going to fail the math test. Me and Byungjoo usually study together, but I missed the note from last class and now I don’t even have anyone from that class to study with. I just don’t fucking understand this unit at all,” he sighed, pouting a little.

            “Well… Um… I actually really understand this unit and I could help you if you wanted?” Sangdo offered awkwardly after a few seconds. Hansol whipped his head around to look at him, “Like, uh… Only if you want… I dunno.”

            “Oh my god, would you really help me?” Hansol asked, beaming at him, “Oh my god, thank you so much!”

            “It’s no problem at all…” Sangdo smiled, shaking his head.

            Hansol took his phone out of his pocket, “Here, let me get your number.”

            Sangdo took his own phone out of his pocket as well, and Hansol smile brightened even more when he saw that Sangdo still had the iPhone 5C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than the first two..

 

            _Tuesday, 9:24 AM_

            “‘Oh, horror, horror, horror! This is beyond words and beyond belief!’” recited Jiho in a bored tone as he sat against the wall of the drama studio, his legs stretched out in front of him.

            “‘What’s the matter?’” chanted both Hansol and Hojoon at the same time.

            “‘The worst thing imaginable has happened. A murder has broken into God’s temple and stolen the life out of it,’” Jiho said as he looked down at his phone which was in his copy of Macbeth so their teacher wouldn’t suspect anything.

            “‘What are you talking about? “The life”?’” replied Hansol with passion.

            “‘Do you mean the king?’” Hojoon recited disinterestedly as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room at the other groups in their class who were practicing their own scenes.

            Hojoon’s line was met with silence, because Jiho was too distracted by something interesting on his phone.

            “Jiho. It’s your line,” Hansol prompted, pouting slightly.

            Jiho sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, “I’m bored.”

            “Why don’t we take a quick break?” Byungjoo suggested, stretching his arms above his head. To this, Hojoon and Jiho both hummed in agreement. Hansol remained silent, still refusing to acknowledge Byungjoo. Hansol looked around the room. Their teacher wasn’t paying attention and all the other groups were loudly going over their own scenes, so no one would notice if they went off task for a little while.

            “Okay, guys… Real talk,” Jiho bubbled, smiling widely, “What do you guys think of Taeyang?”

            “Um… He’s super attractive… Even though he’s short,” Hansol giggled, wondering why Jiho asked that all of a sudden.

            Jiho looked over at Hansol as he beamed, his eyes widening, “Really? You think so?” he asked excitedly.

            “Well, yeah!” Hansol chuckled a little, raising his eyebrows, “I’m more into T.O.P personally, but Taeyang is really hot,” he recognized. Hojoon nodded in approval.

            Jiho raised an eyebrow and his smile slowly slid off his face, “Wait… Are you talking about Taeyang from Big Bang?”

            “Uh… _Yeah?_ Who are _you_ talking about?” Hansol asked, exchanging a look with Hojoon.

            “Kim Taeyang from our Physics class, of course!” Jiho exclaimed, looking from Hansol to Hojoon to Byungjoo. He stuck out his bottom lip, “He’s cute, okay? And he’s really funny and really smart…” he informed them as his smile returned.

            “I dunno, I haven’t talked to him much since the fifth grade. But like… Hasn’t he been dating Yooncheol since like, _forever_?” Hojoon inquired, pushing his glasses further up the ridge of his nose.

            “So what? I can still like him… I’m not hurting anyone…” Jiho shrugged, looking down at his phone, “Don’t you think we would be really cute together?”

            “Jiho,” Byungjoo spoke up, looking a little concerned, “Last year you had to do a geography project with him and you kept on complaining to us about how hard he was to work with.”

            “Yeah, well… I worked with him on some Physics homework questions in class last week, and he was really sweet!” Jiho confessed, continuing to smile, “I think he’s changed.”

            “That, or you’re just super thirsty because you haven’t hooked up with anyone in like three months,” Hansol suggested, earning a snort of laughter from Hojoon and a scoff from Jiho. He glanced at Byungjoo who wasn’t looking at him and had a blank expression on his face. _Asshole_.

            “ _Guys_ , I’m _serious_ , okay?” Jiho asserted, slamming his Macbeth book on the floor of the drama studio for emphasis.

            “Alright, alright, you’re serious!” Hojoon gave in, rolling his eyes, “But seriously, he has a boyfriend.”

            “Okay, yeah, whatever,” Jiho responded as he returned to whatever he was doing on his phone.

            Hansol shot a look at Hojoon, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged in response.

 

           

 

            _Tuesday, 1:01 PM_

            Hansol walked up the stairs to the physics lab on the second floor with Jiho who was going on and on about Kim Taeyang.

            “How does my hair look?” Jiho asked anxiously, taking out his phone and turning on the front camera to check himself out.

            Hansol sighed, “Jiho, for the last time, your hair looks fine,” he insisted.

            Jiho suddenly locked his phone, turning to Hansol with a look of urgency, “Oh yeah, by the way,” he looked behind him to make sure that there was no one else in the stairway before continuing, “You know that guy Sanggyun who sits beside you in Physics? I hear that he likes you,” he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

            Hansol’s eyes widened. “What? Sanggyun? Who told you that?” he demanded.

            Jiho smirked, “I have my sources,” he replied in a mysterious tone, looking pleased with himself, “He’s kinda cute though, don’t you think?”

            Hansol didn’t have a chance to respond because they had just walked into the Physics lab, and they both went to sit in their assigned seats at opposite sides of the room. As Hansol sat down beside Sanggyun, he looked over at Jiho across the room who raised his eyebrows at him and continued to smirk.

            “Hi Hansol,” greeted Sanggyun with a smile when Hansol sat down.

            “Hey Sanggyun,” Hansol replied warily, but not without returning Sanggyun’s smile.

            The rest of the class went as usual – the teacher talking about projectile motion problems for 60 minutes, with Sangwon asking irrelevant questions the whole time to try and stall their teacher before homework was assigned.

            “Do you get this at all?” Sanggyun whispered to Hansol, twirling a section of his shoulder-length hair around his finger.

            Hansol shook his head, “Nope. I don’t think anyone does to be honest. We’re all fucked,” he murmured back.

            “Yeah, probably,” Sanggyun chuckled under his breath, smiling at Hansol before looking back up at the board.

            Hansol cast a side-glance at Sanggyun before looking over at Jiho who was unsurprisingly staring at Taeyang, _He’s just being friendly. Jiho was just fucking with me_ ,Hansol thought to himself as he pursed his lips, clicking his pen thoughtfully before looking back up at the teacher.

 

 

_Tuesday, 3:13 PM_

            Hansol redundantly fixed his immaculate hair in his locker mirror, chewing pensively on his bottom lip. It was Tuesday. This _usually_ meant that Byungjoo came over to sleep at Hansol’s house and they ordered a pizza while attempting to get some homework done before cuddling over the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

            Hansol looked down the hall towards Byungjoo’s locker. Byungjoo was chatting animatedly to the boys at the lockers on either side of him, Hyosang and Yooncheol. _Since when does he talk to Hyosang and Yooncheol?_ Hansol thought as he applied cherry lip balm on his lips, narrowing his eyes before snapping the cap back on the lip balm tube angrily, _Fine. He can watch Grey’s with **them** tonight if he wants. I don’t care._

            “Hey Sangdo!” Hansol called loudly down the hall, causing a few people to flinch and look at him. Hansol smiled brightly and strode over to Sangdo’s locker, which was directly across the hall from Byungjoo’s, “Are you doing anything tonight?”

            “Well… I-I… No?” Sangdo replied, looking a little taken aback.

            “Great!” Hansol bubbled, bouncing on his toes, “So, um… I was wondering… Do you want to study math or something, tonight? Before, like, our next math class tomorrow?” he asked, tilting his head in a way he knew looked adorable.

            “Uh… Yeah,” Sangdo nodded, running his fingers though his hair briefly and smiling.

            “Okay! My house, then?” Hansol asked, although it wasn’t really a question. He then traipsed back to his locker, smirking a little to himself when he realized that Byungjoo was watching him. _Yeah, I have plans tonight. **Sorry** , Byungjoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you so much for giving kudos and comments to this fic it means so much!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hansol (almost) has a crisis

_Tuesday, 3:56 PM_

            Hansol descended the steps out of the bus, continuing to chat animatedly about his day to Sangdo, who was politely adding in phrases like “Wow, really?” and “That sucks!” and “That sounds great!” every once in a while.

            “Yeah, so our drama project isn’t going so well,” Hansol sighed, his breath visible in the chilly, late fall air, “We’re going to have to meet a lot outside of school to try and memorize our lines. The four of us hang out a lot anyway, but we don’t get a lot of work done, you know?”

            Sangdo hummed in acknowledgement, nodding, “So, have you talked to Byungjoo yet? Won’t it be a little awkward working on your drama project if you aren’t on speaking terms?”

            Hansol pouted characteristically, sliding his hands into his Canada Goose jacket pockets and burying his face into his tartan Barbour scarf, “Uh… No, not yet. I will soon though,” he assured Sangdo, before quickly changing the subject.

 

 

            _Tuesday, 4:24 PM_

“Okay, so as you can see, you can split the square root of 180 into the square root of 4 and the square root of 45, because 4 multiplied by 45 is 180,” Sangdo explained, writing this down on Hansol’s notebook. The two boys were seated at Hansol’s desk in his room, looking over the notes Sangdo took from last class.

            “Okay, so what next?” Hansol asked, looking up at Sangdo before looking back down at the notebook and moving his chair a little closer to Sangdo’s.

            “Well, we know the square root of 4 is 2, right?” Sangdo inquired, looking at Hansol who smiled and nodded in confirmation, “So we can just change to a 2. Now, what two numbers can multiply to make 45?”

            “Um…” Hansol hummed, resting his chin in his palm with his elbow on the desk, “I dunno… Wait… 9 and 5, right?”

            “Yep,” Sangdo nodded, writing it down, “Okay, so do we know what the square root of 9 is?” he quizzed, looking at Hansol.

            “Yeah, it’s 3,” Hansol replied, smiling sweetly and leaning in a little closer.

            “Okay, so we can simplify that to 3, and then 3 multiplied by 2 is 6,” Sangdo explained as he wrote, “That means that the final answer is 6 times the square root of 5. Do you understand?” he asked, smiling politely at Hansol.

            Hansol nodded, biting his bottom lip and blinking his eyes at Sangdo a few times, “Yes, it makes so much more sense now. You’re such a good teacher.”

            Sangdo blushed slightly and quickly looked away, “Um… I… Thanks?” he stammered.

            Hansol smirked a little to himself, _Aw, he’s shy. He’s so sweet,_ he thought as he leant back to give Sangdo a little more room.

“Why don’t you try the next few questions?” Sangdo suggested, nodding at Hansol’s math textbook open on the desk, “Just let me know if you need help, okay?”

            Hansol nodded, smiling brightly, “Okay!” he agreed, pulling the textbook slightly closer to himself and picking up his pencil. Sangdo took his own notebook out of his Fendi backpack and started working on the homework questions as well.

            They worked quietly for about ten minutes – and Hansol was getting bored. He looked up at Sangdo, who was working diligently on his math homework. It was clear to Hansol that Sangdo wasn’t going to initiate anything, so he would have to do everything himself.

            Hansol sighed loudly, “Sangdo, can you help me with this question? I don’t get it,” he whined, sticking out his bottom lip and glaring down at the question on the page that he could very well figure out himself.

            Sangdo pulled his chair a little closer and looked down at the textbook, “Oh, so remember how I told you that you can add together roots as like-terms?” he asked, looking at Hansol.

            “Yeah,” Hansol replied softly, looking up at Sangdo.

            “Okay, so you see how this expression has 2 times the square root of 5 here, and then at the end of the expression it has 9 times the square root of 5 added?” Sangdo asked, underlining these two terms on Hansol’s notebook, “Here, let me show you what I did,” he said, placing his own notebook in front of them.

            While Sangdo continued explaining the response to the question, Hansol leant closer to him, pretending to be looking at Sangdo’s notebook more closely. Sangdo didn’t react and continued talking about roots and radicals, so Hansol moved closer – keeping his gaze fixed on Sangdo’s notebook - until their shoulders were pressed together.

            Sangdo looked a little confused, but otherwise simply continued explaining the homework problem.

            “Oh, okay, I get it now,” Hansol said when Sangdo finished his explanation and looking up at Sangdo, “Thank you so much, you’re so smart,” he complimented, smiling and placing his hand on Sangdo’s thigh.

            Sangdo looked down at Hansol’s hand, blushing again, “Er… No problem, and… Thanks,” he mumbled, quickly looking back at Hansol’s textbook, “So is there anything else you wanted to go over?” he asked hastily.

            Hansol frowned a little and leant back, removing his hand from Sangdo’s thigh and looking down at his textbook, “Uh… Not yet. I’ll keep working on the rest of the questions,” he sighed.

 

 

            _Tuesday, 5:28 PM_

Hansol closed and locked the front door after saying goodbye to Sangdo. He pouted as he made his way back upstairs to his room. Sangdo hadn’t responded well to any of his advances, which is something that hasn’t really happened to Hansol before.

            At first Hansol thought that it was because Sangdo was shy, but maybe it was because Sangdo was just fucking unbelievably oblivious. Hansol closed his bedroom door behind him and took his MacBook Pro out of his backpack and set it on his bed. He scrolled through his facebook feed, lying on his stomach and resting his chin on his hand.

            Suddenly, a terrible, horrible, appalling thought came over Hansol. Maybe Sangdo _wasn’t_ shy _or_ oblivious. Maybe he was… _Straight._

            Hansol quickly picked up his phone, his thumb typing out Byungjoo’s number thoughtlessly. He shook his head at his own carelessness and went to his contacts app to call Jiho instead. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Accidentally hitting on straight guys was understandable and forgivable – it could happen to anyone – but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t extremely embarrassing.

            “Hi,” Jiho answered almost right away – he was clearly on his phone already when Hansol called.

            “Jiho, this is really important,” Hansol said as he rolled off his bed and started pacing around his room.

            “What’s wrong?” Jiho asked, sounding concerned.

            “Okay, you know Yu Sangdo?” Hansol walked over to his window and sat on his windowsill.

            “Yes… What about him?”

            Hansol opened his mouth but paused for a few seconds before saying anything, “Do you know if… He’s… you know… Is he… _straight_?” he murmured, pulling his knees up to his chest as he waited anxiously for Jiho’s reply.

            Hansol heard Jiho laughing obnoxiously, causing Hansol to glare out his window, “ _What?_ ” he huffed.

            “No, he’s not straight – he hooked up with Sehyuk at Hyosang’s party, like, two weeks ago, remember?” Jiho said, still laughing a little. Hansol wrinkled his nose, pursing his lips, “I thought _everyone_ knew that,” Jiho continued, suddenly stopping his insufferable laughter, “I heard from someone that Sangdo went home with you today. Why are you asking me this, Hansol? What did you _do_?”

            Hansol sighed, standing up and continuing to pace his room. Jiho started speaking again before Hansol could say anything.

            “I know that sigh. You like him don’t you?” Jiho chuckled a little, and Hansol could picture him rolling his eyes, “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. And after the three of you gave me shit for liking Taey-”

            “I do _not_ like him, okay?” Hansol said indignantly, sitting down furiously on his bed again, “And I don’t really know what happened. I guess I kind of teased him a little. _But_ it was just because I wanted to see what he would do, okay?” Hansol said the last sentence really quickly before Jiho could accuse him of liking Sangdo again, “Anyways, he seemed kind of awkward. At first I thought it was because he was shy, but then I thought that it was, like, because he was stupid.”

            “Okay, well… I think it’s because of one of those reasons, because… He’s not straight,” Jiho assured him, “ _And_ , it can’t be because he isn’t interested, because, one; He’s not dating anyone, and two; we all know that every boy in our grade has been trying to get in your pants since middle school.”

            Hansol scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Alright, whatever,” he grinned, and he could hear Jiho laughing on the other end, “Oh my god, that would have been, like, _so_ embarrassing if he was straight.”

            “Yeah, I know, right?” Jiho responded,  “But you’re safe, don’t worry. Oh yeah, by the way. Guess who was texting me before you called?”

            “Who?”

            “Taeyang,” Jiho answered, sounding pleased with himself.

            “Oh my _god_ , Jiho. You _can’t_!” Hansol warned, shaking his head even though Jiho couldn’t see him, “He has a _boyfriend_! You need to stop.”

            “I’m just being _friendly_ , nothing more. Just because he has a boyfriend, it doesn’t mean he can’t have _friends_ ,” Jiho retorted defensively.

            Hansol sighed, lying on his back on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, “Well, that _would_ be true…if I actually believed that you are just being friendly.”

            “I _am_!” Jiho insisted, “Anyways… I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

            “Yeah. Bye Jiho,” Hansol replied before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!! please comment telling me what u think, it means so much <33  
> also sorry this chapter is kinda short and that it took so long to put up, i've been really busy :///


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *doesnt even open this fic for 2+ months*  
> me: *writes 1900+ words in one night*

_Wednesday, 8:24 AM_

            Hansol walked with Hojoon down to the auditorium from their homeroom class for their school’s usual Wednesday morning assembly.

            “So, what’s happening on Friday?” Hansol asked, straightening his school tie hastily as they made their way closer to the entrance to the auditorium where their principal was standing, “Are we going to your house or Jiho’s?”

            “It’s Byungjoo’s turn, isn’t it?” Hojoon clarified, quickly doing up his collar buttons before smiling at the principal, Mr Cho, as he and Hansol walked into the auditorium, “If not, you guys can come over. But, like… I think my sister is having friends over, so I’m not sure if you’ll want to be there.”

            “Hi Hansol!”

            Hansol turned and saw Sangdo waving at him enthusiastically from his seat with his own homeform. Hansol smiled sweetly and waved back, “Hey Sangdo,” he greeted before continuing walking down to where his and Hojoon’s homeform usually sat.

            “What happened yesterday with you and Sangdo?” Hojoon whispered as they walked down the row of seats, “Jiho already told me everything you told him, so…”

            Hansol laughed slightly as he sat down in a seat between Hojoon and Dongsung, “Well, nothing really. What I told Jiho was literally all that happened, so, like… You already know everything,” he rolled his eyes. Fucking Shin Jiho.

            “He seemed pretty happy to see you this morning,” Hojoon observed, smirking slightly, running his fingers through his hair idly as they waited for the rest of the school to file into the auditorium. He then turned to Hyosang who had started talking to him on his other side.

            “How was your night, Hansol?” Dongsung asked.

            “It was fine, thanks,” Hansol replied kindly, smiling warmly up at him, “How was your night?”

            “It was great! We were all at Hyunho’s house for a while and we played street hockey and…”

            Hansol zoned out, quickly losing interest in whatever Dongsung was saying. He silently willed the principal to start the assembly as soon as possible so that he wouldn’t have to continue talking to the other boy.

            He sighed in relief when the principal almost immediately answered Hansol’s prayers walked up onto the stage and towards the mic. Mr Cho said some opening words before the entire school stood up to sing their school hymn. Teachers and students then lined up beside the stage to read out their announcements. There was something about the chess club. Something about the swim team. Volleyball tryouts were happening soon. The robotics team had a competition on the weekend.

            Hansol turned to whisper something about how bored he was to Hojoon, but stopped himself when he noticed that Hojoon was already whispering about something with Hyosang. Hansol turned back to face the stage.

            Hansol rested his chin on his hand, sighing and blinking slowly. Suddenly, the whole auditorium had erupted into loud applause and cheers, causing Hansol to flinch. Dongsung had even gotten out of his seat and was hollering loudly as he hit Sehyuk who was sitting in the next row on the shoulder multiple times. Hansol clapped awkwardly, smiling at Dongsung as they made eye contact when he turned to sit back down.

            Hansol looked up at the stage and noticed that there was a photo of the basketball team projected on the screen. _Oh… They won their last game. Right._

            Once the auditorium settled down and everyone had sat back down, the boring and unnecessarily lengthy sequence of announcements continued. Hansol checked the time on his phone every minute or so, fighting the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep on Hojoon’s shoulder.

 

_Wednesday, 9:11 AM_

           

            Assembly had gone overtime, much to the frustration of Hansol. Normally he would be overjoyed to miss some class due to an assembly, but today he missed some of his precious spare period due to it. He grabbed his backpack out of his locker, taking a moment to check his hair in his locker mirror, before making his way towards the cafeteria where most of the students went to work and hangout when they were on spare.

            Jiho was on his phone and didn’t even look up when Hansol dropped into the chair beside him, “Look at this,” Jiho greeted. Hansol leant over to look over his shoulder, sighing in disappointment when he realized that Jiho was scrolling through Taeyang’s Instagram.

 

            “That’s from forty four weeks ago,” Hansol scoffed, rolling his eyes and reaching into his bag to pull out his laptop, “Don’t accidentally like something. That would be embarrassing.”

            “I won’t! I’m not _stupid_ ,” Jiho replied defensively, continuing to scroll through Taeyang’s Instagram, “He’s so cute,” he sighed, smiling down at his phone.

            “Okay,” Hansol dismissed, opening his laptop, “Hey, by the way, on Frid-”

            “Who is so cute?”

            Hansol put on a fake sweet smile and nodded in greeting to Hyosang who came over to sit across from them at their table. Hyosang was nice, Hansol supposed, but he had important things to talk to Jiho about and right now he was _not_ in the mood to sit through another one of Hyosang’s speeches about his last date with his boyfriend Seokjin or how he beat Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword for the seventh time over the weekend.

            “Hi,” Jiho greeted, ignoring Hyosang’s question and looking up from his phone only briefly before looking back down.

            Hyosang took out his laptop, sighing loudly, “I have a geography essay due tomorrow and I haven’t even started yet.”

            Hansol pouted empathetically and nodded, “When was it assigned?” he asked.

            “Like a month ago,” Hyosang shrugged, running his fingers through his hair.

            “Why didn’t you start it until now?”

            Hansol smiled kindly at Yooncheol who had sat down beside Hyosang, across from Jiho and Hansol.

            “I dunno… I should have started it when it was assigned,” Hyosang shook his head, laughing a little.

            Yooncheol smiled nicely at Hansol and Jiho as he sat down, “How the fuck are you going to finish that by tomorrow?” he asked, turning back to Hyosang.

            Hansol glanced at Jiho whose smile was unbelievably fake – even for Jiho. As soon as Yooncheol redirected his attention to his conversation with Hyosang, Jiho’s smile turned into one of the nastiest glares Hansol had even seen – even for Jiho.

            Hansol checked the time on his laptop. There was still more than half an hour left until the period ended, “Jiho, let’s go to Starbucks,” he suggested, shutting his laptop.

            “Yes. Let’s,” Jiho muttered stiffly, “I’ll meet you at your locker,” he announced before standing up and exiting the lunchroom without waiting for Hansol.

            Hansol rolled his eyes as he put his laptop in his backpack and said goodbye to Yooncheol and Hyosang before leaving the lunchroom and making his way towards his locker.

            He found Jiho waiting directly in front of Hansol’s locker, wearing a moody expression and his Burberry peacoat.

            “You could have at least _tried_ to be civil,” Hansol huffed as he opened his locker to throw his backpack in and put on his jacket.

            “I _did_ try,” Jiho frowned, leaning on the locker beside Hansol’s.

            Hansol scoffed, “No, you didn’t,” he replied bluntly, grabbing his Louis Vuitton wallet.

            Jiho and Hansol made their way out of the school in silence, Jiho’s frown deepening with every step.

            “What does he see in him?” Jiho asked angrily, breaking the silence, as they stepped outside the school. It was a windy and chilly fall day, and the two boys begin to shiver almost immediately after exiting the school.

            Hansol sighed, his breath coming out in a visible puff in the cold air, “Jiho…”

            “I am _way_ more attractive than Yooncheol. Okay? And funnier. And smarter,” Jiho declared confidently, shoving his hands into his pockets.

            “I dunno, doesn’t Yooncheol do mathletes _and_ robotics? He seems pretty smart,” Hansol answered dully, looking into the windows of the shops they walked past.

            “Yeah, you know what they probably do on dates? Play sudoku. Or… Like … Fucking solve trig identities for a few hours. Taeyang is probably bored out of his mind. He needs me,” Jiho stated with conviction, looking up at the cloudy sky.

            “Jiho, they’ve been dating since, like, the fucking seventh grade,” Hansol chided, “They seem pretty happy.”

            Jiho pouted grumpily, ignoring Hansol. They were both silent for the rest of the walk to Starbucks.

            “Oh, yeah, by the way,” Hansol spoke up when they entered the Starbucks, “ On Friday, I’m gonna need you to let us sleep over at your house.”

            “Uh… Okay. Why?” Jiho asked as they waited in line to order.

            “Because it’s supposed to be Byungjoo’s turn, and I don’t want to go to his house,” Hansol confessed as he examined the cookies and cake pops behind the glass, “And Hojoon told me that his sister is having a bunch of friends over, so…”

            Jiho scoffed, “Fine, whatever. But Byungjoo is still going to be there if it’s at my house,” Jiho pointed out. When Hansol didn’t reply, he continued speaking, “Hojoon and I aren’t in a fight with Byungjoo right now, that’s just between you two. We’re not going to, like, call off our traditional weekly sleepover because of your petty fight.”

            “I never asked you to,” Hansol responded, wrinkling his nose. _Oh, okay. So now he is going to get all official and smart even though he was just being stupid and petty about Yooncheol like five minutes ago,_ Hansol thought bitterly, pulling out his wallet as the customer in front of him finished ordering, “Hi. Yes, I’ll have a grande skim milk caramel macchiato and a birthday cake pop please.”

 

 

 

_Wednesday, 10:02 AM_

 

            Hansol was sitting beside Dongsung at the back of his math class, sipping his caramel macchiato whenever the teacher turned around to write something on the board. He didn’t usually voluntarily sit beside Dongsung, but, seeing as he and Byungjoo were not currently on speaking terms, he didn’t have much choice. Hansol contemplated sitting beside Sangdo, but Sangdo always sat in the front row and Hansol had to sit at the back so that he could safely drink his macchiato in class without being caught.

            “Hansol, do you understand this?” Dongsung asked Hansol when their teacher gave them some time to work on homework questions.

            “Not really,” Hansol lied, copying down the last of the teacher’s notes from the chalkboard with his purple gel pen. When Hansol actually paid attention in class, he learned really quickly, but he knew that if he said that he understood, Dongsung would ask him to explain it to him, and Hansol did _not_ have the patience for that today, “Maybe you should ask Ms Lee for help. I’m sure she would be glad to explain it to you.”

            “Yeah,” Dongsung acknowledged briefly, “Hey, can I borrow your calculator?” he asked, pointing at the TI-84 Plus calculator on Hansol’s desk.

            “Sure, go ahead,” Hansol nodded, snapping the cap back on his purple gel pen and picking up his sparkly blue one.

            Dongsung reached over and picked up Hansol’s calculator. He typed something on it and wrote it down in his notebook before placing the calculator back on Hansol’s desk, “You have super neat writing,” he commented.

            “Thanks,” Hansol acknowledged, smiling at him kindly before looking back down to continue his work.

            “Your notes are so colourful and organized,” Dongsung complimented, “You must be really smart.”

            Hansol giggled a little, shrugging. When he giggled, he noticed that Byungjoo turned to look at him over his shoulder, but the boy turned back around when he made eye contact with Hansol. Judging by the blank notebook on Byungjoo’s desk, he didn’t understand the lesson.

            “I would be happy to photocopy my notes for you if you want, Dongsung,” Hansol offered brightly, speaking a little more loudly than before.

            “Really? Wow, thanks!” Dongsung grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was more of a filler chapter and as a result it turned out kind of boring imo.. sorry about that  
> im going to try and update more often, i promise!! thank u all for ur lovely comments, they fuel me <3


End file.
